1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baseboard moldings for safely concealing indoor electrical wiring and, more particularly, for concealing the wiring and terminal wall plugs of appliances, such as televisions, audio systems, lamps, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices has disclosed various electrical wiring systems which include raceways provided in the interior sidewalls of a building. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,023,004 issued to Clayton on Dec. 3, 1935, there is disclosed a raceway mounted in the sidewall of a building and defining openings which may be closed by blank disks or by knockout members. The blank disks or the knockout members are removed to reveal apertures when additional outlets are desired to be made available for the user. Such electrical raceways are laid when the building is constructed and facilitate the addition of new electrical wall outlets by an electrician without having to run additional wires through the walls of the building.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,762 issued to Gooding on Mar. 20, 1973 discloses an electrical raceway in combination to a decorative molding for hiding wires running through the raceway and which are used for installing additional wall outlets along the molding. The raceway is provided with separate channels along which different types of wiring extend. The structure provides access for the modification of the wiring system. The electrical raceway and decorative molding combination includes a retainer clip which is adapted to be secured to a wall and a removable cover member mounted thereon.
From the above, it is readily understood that prior art moldings, such as the molding of U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,762, are intended to provide access for the modification of a wiring system of a building. These modifications are carried out by an electrician and, at least, necessitate some precautionary measures as removal of the enclosure of the wires provides access to bare-ended wires.